The Broken Angel
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: Based on a true story. You don't understand! I can't live without him! I need him! I don't care what he did, I still love him! I can't breathe without him! Please don't do this to me! I beg of you, don't go after him! Will I ever learn when it's enough?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Okay, I deleted When Blue Meets Blue because it just wasn't working for me. So I'm really REALLY sorry for people who liked. But if you don't feel a story, then you just don't. I'm going to try to do 3 FF at a time again and see how it works out.

This one is intense, real, and no fluff. I'm telling you...this is really...umm...I guess you can say harsh? So if you're looking for light, fluff romance, then this is NOT the story for you. I guess you can kinda say it's a jommy? Not really, but it's a really good story. I promise you.

This is based on a true story. One of my friend (who shall remain anonymous) went through everything in here, and I decided to post it as a story with her permission. Please give it a chance! I'm putting it as Teen, but some chapters will have a Mature rating if I feel it need be. So please R&R ok? Thanks!

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

It started 3 years ago. Everything was going perfectly fine. He was the best boyfriend/fiancé in the world. He loved me, I know he did. He didn't mean to hurt me like he did. I don't care what people say. I know that if he asked me to get back together with him right now, I would jump at the chance. People think I'm so stupid, but I learned that no matter how bad it gets, you stay with the one you love. And I loved him. I loved him more than anything in this world. If I lose him, I lose my life. I know nothing else of my life but me and him.

It's so hard to look at him in the hospital. All the different wires hooked up to him. He looks so hurt, so wounded, so helpless. Knowing that I'm the one that put him in there is hard to wrap around my mind. I can't cry in front of all them. They'll just say that I'm dumb and shouldn't cry over someone like him. They don't get it; they don't get how much I love him. Our love was and _is _true. No matter what they say it can't change how I feel. No matter what he did, I will love him forevermore.

It hurts so bad to see the man I love just laying there. He hasn't moved since we brought him. I feel a warm hand on my cool skin and I close my eyes as he kisses my cheek. His whisper sends chills up my spine. "It'll be ok," he tells me. Tears start to well up in my eyes. How can he say that when I know it'll never be ok again?

He touches my sides and I wince and hiss. He backs up a bit and took his hands off my ribs. "Sorry," he apologizes, "I forgot. I didn't mean to." I nod my head, forgiving him. "Are you ever going to talk?" he asks me. I haven't talked since that night. I put my head down and I can feel his eyes burn through me.

"He's not worth it," he tries to convince me. Oh, if he only knew how wrong he is. True love is always worth fighting for. I turn to him and the tears start to fall down my cold cheeks. He looks at me sadly and touches my cheek. I sign to him, _"He'll always be worth it." _He shakes his head in disapproval. He walks away to join the rest of them. The rest of the people who will _never _understand! Fine then, leave me like they all do. I'll just stay here, stuck in this spot, looking at him.

* * *

Again, it's really intense, but I hope you'll still read it and I hope all of you review with wonderful comments. Tell me how it is and if I should continue it..K? Thanks!


	2. And Our Eyes Met

Hey everyone! Thank you for all your great reviews! And I'm glad most of you want an intense story. I'll update OMC sooner or later, but i'm a little stuck right now.

I would also like to point out again that this is based on a true story, but it's not only based on my friends story. It mostly is her story, but at the beginning (when the turning point comes) it's based on something I had to deal with. So really it's based on two true stories.

Okay, well, here is chapter 1!!

* * *

Chapter 1: And Our Eyes Met 

"Hey Jude," someone said as I turned around to scowl at them. My sister Sadie tried to stifle a laugh.

"Don't start Sadie. I'm not having a very good day," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I woke up late, I spilled coffee over me and my car, and now D is mad because the last song only came to number 6 in the charts." Darius was already getting on my nerves yelling at me and Tommy.

"I know what you need," my older sister said happily. I looked at her curiously waiting for her to continue, "You need a date!"

"You know what, that's not a bad idea," I agree, "Tommy and I are going to this party downtown. Maybe I can get a date to it."

"I can hook you up if you want me to? I know plenty of hot college people. And since you're 18 it'll be fun!" I laughed and nodded my head. Sadie always had great taste. She would pick someone good for me.

I heard Tommy call my name and I sighed. I waved Sadie a goodbye and walked into the studio. My life was an ok life then. I mean, of course I had my ups and downs, but I liked it. I had great friends, and a great family. Tommy and I had finally settled things and decided to be friends. We always wanted more, but it never happened. We kept our feelings inside at all times.

Kwest was sitting on the couch and I took a seat next to Tommy. He wanted me to listen to the track of my song Here's To You. I was hoping this would be a hit. It was for my fans, and basically thanking them for everything. I was working on my 4th album and was about to turn 19 in a couple of months. This year was going by great for me. For once, my life was on track.

Kwest pressed play and we all started to listen to it intently, making sure it was as close to perfect as it could get.

_They got three in the front and four in the back of a civic  
Camped out all night on the sidewalk just to get tickets  
With their hands on the fence in the back by the buses and the limousines  
Just to get a glimpse of a drummer or a singer yeah anything  
And they come from miles around  
For that moment when the lights go out they scream _

Chorus:  
It's the girls in the front row singing  
It's the boys with the wheels that bring them  
It's the lighters in the air and you guys up there  
You're the heart and the soul and the reason we do what we do  
Here's to you

There's a silver tongue blonde trying to sweet talk her way backstage  
There's a mom and a dad in the aisle not acting their age  
There's a wet corvette red lipstick print on a Coors Light cup  
And judging by the way she's dancing I'd say she's had enough  
The guitars come alive  
And you make us want to stay all night when you scream

Chorus:  
It's the girls in the front row singing  
It's the boys with the wheels that bring them  
It's the lighters in the air and you guys up there  
You're the heart and the soul and the reason we do what we do  
Here's to you

Chorus:  
It's the girls in the front row singing  
It's the boys with the wheels that bring them  
It's the lighters in the air and you guys up there  
You're the heart and the soul and the reason we do what we do  
Here's to you

We all nodded our head in agreement. It was an awesome song. Suddenly, Sadie busted through the studio door. "Oh, my god! Jude you will never believe what happened!" she squealed in delight, "I was talking to one of my friends Yvonne. Well, I asked about setting you up with someone and she said she had someone great for you. His name is Christian Stones and he's 21."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, "You actually found me a date that quick?"

"What can I say? I'm that good."

"Thanks Sades, you're the best."

"Yea, I know."

We hugged and when I pulled away I saw Tommy staring at me wonder. "You have a date to the party or something?" he asked.

I nodded my head excitedly. Finally, after months of not dating and being totally buried in work I was going out on a date! I was so…electrified. I didn't know how to explain it. I felt a little guilty that I was so excited. I could tell Tommy wasn't too happy I was going on a blind date. But we made a mutual agreement.

Around 4 I finally made it to my house and started to get dress. I wanted to wear something sexy, but not sleazy. That was not easy. I finally settled on a black spaghetti strap and a jean mini skirt. I wore black heels with straps that went around the ankles. I kept my hair down and straighten and put on some light make-up. I grabbed my gold purse when I heard the doorbell.

I hopped downstairs towards the door. I don't even know why I was so happy just to have a date. I guess I didn't get out much. I opened the door and saw the most amazing man _ever_! He had dirty blonde hair the reached the tip of his ears. It was that sexy, messy kind. He had hazel eyes with an intense gaze. He was about 6'1" and thin lips. All I could of was 'wow'.

He was wearing a wife beater with a black dress shirt over it, and kept it unbutton. He had blue jeans that were faded in the middle and had black Jordans. He held a bouquet of beautiful flowers in his hand. It took all my will power to stop staring, and then I noticed he was looking at me the same way. "Hi," I finally greeted.

"Hi," He said shyly. Aww, he was so cute! "I'm Christian."

"Jude," I simply said.

"These are for you," he handed me the flowers. I smiled at him and walked to the kitchen to put them in some water. Christian followed me in there and watched me carefully. I noticed this.

"What?" I asked as I put the flowers in the vase.

"Nothing, it's just that…never mind," he responded.

"No, c'mon, tell me," I encouraged.

"I don't want to sound corny," he admitted.

"Please, tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

"Alright, but I warned you. I have never seen a sparkle in someone's eyes like yours have. I mean, you seem like you have this…I don't know. I can't explain it. It just makes you so different."

I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blush. "Thanks," I said. I finally put the flowers down on the counter and Christian and I walked out to his black cobra. That was really nice.

We finally made it to the party and it was crazy! I was looking for Tommy, Kwest, and SME. I finally saw the boys next to the hot tub and I walked over; Christian following me willingly. "Hey guys!" I shouted as I made my way over there. Everyone looked at me and smiled…everyone except Tommy.

"Hey Jude!" Spiederman greeted back.

"Everyone, I want you to meet someone. This is Christian Stones. Christian," I pointed to the group, "this is Tommy, my producer, Kwest, my co-producer, and Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle, my band." He waved shyly to them.

A song came on and Christian asked me to dance. I agreed and we started to dance. Soon, our dancing started to become more like grinding. His hips moved swiftly to the beat. I couldn't believe how good of a dancer he was. Soon, a slow song came on and we looked at each other hesitantly. Finally he opened his arms and I willingly started to dance with him.

I loved the way he slowed dance. Christian's hand would caress my cheek and run his fingers up and down my arm. It sent chills and I involuntarily shuddered. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," I lied.

He held me closer and almost took me by surprise. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be in his arms. He smelled so good as I inhaled his scent. I heard him do the same with me and I smiled. He kissed me on the forehead and then on the cheek. I blushed a bit and we continued dancing.

The ride home was full of laughter and stories about each other. I was having such a great time with Christian. Sadie did really well this time. He walked me up to my front door. "I had a great time tonight, Jude," he said.

"Well, you were a wonderful date," I truthfully said.

"I was wondering something."

"And what's that?"

"I was thinking-if you will let me-about kissing you."

I stared at him a little then smiled. "I probably wouldn't stop you," I smiled. He smiled back a perfect smile and he leaned in. I could smell his sweet scent and my heartbeat started to speed up. My breath was caught in my throat as his ideal lips brushed against mine. The kiss lasted a little longer than expected and we finally pulled away.

Christian started to walk backwards to his car. "I guess…I'll see ya," he stuttered.

"Yea, see ya," I said back. He hit the back of his car and started to blush. I laughed as I opened my door. We did a final wave goodbye and I finally made it inside my house. I sighed happily and leaned against the door.

* * *

So how was it? Christian seems great right! -lol- sorry, my own little sick joke. You won't understand...well, yea. But please leave some great reviews and tell a friend! -lol- 


	3. A Dream Come True

It's a short chapter but I wanted it to end well, and that's the only way it seemed like I could do it. I need ya'lls help though. I can't seem to continue OMC...so give me some ideas and what I should put in it k? Now here's chapter 2...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything unless I say otherwise

ShoutOuts: To all my reviewers (duh!), to my friend who i am basing half of this story on, to my b/f who has always inspired my stories good or bad, and to my favorite teacher Mr. Pilling who always takes the time to read my stories, and helping me make my writing better!!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

Christian and I had been going on dates for two weeks straight and I was really starting to like him. He was so great, and so funny. It didn't hurt that he was extremely _gorgeous_! I was at the studio and Tommy was next to me. We were drinking some coffee waiting for Kwest to come in to work so we could start recording. I was talking about Christian again and I could tell Tommy was getting tired of it but I couldn't help it. "He's just so sweet sometimes," I started, "I mean; he really goes out of his way with our dates. Last night, he turned my whole rehearsal space into a romantic restaurant scene. It was so beautiful. There were candles everywhere and soft music playing. It was just…amazing."

"Not that I don't love to hear your crush on Christian," Tommy said sarcastically, "But I rather not hear another story if you don't mind."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know I've been rambling."

Someone knocked on the door and I jumped up in surprise. Tommy chuckled a little, and I gave him a glare. He got up and opened the door. That's when I saw Christian. This was the first time that he came to the studio and I was pleasantly surprised. I smiled and he smiled back. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but can I talk to Jude for a minute?" he asked looking at me. I looked at Tommy's irritated face and he nodded. I jumped up with my coffee in hand and walked out of the studio with Christian.

We made it to the lobby and he sat me on one of the couches. He seemed extremely happy and I couldn't pinpoint the reason. He also seemed nervous and I couldn't help to notice how cute he looked. Christian started to pace back and forth, and I put my mug down. I stopped him and looked into his intense grass-green eyes. "Hey, calm down. What's up?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"I was going to ask you something. But now I'm not so sure." He said.

"C'mon; just ask me."

"I was…wondering…if you would like to be my…girl?"

I was shocked to say the least. I shook my head to make sure I heard right. "Um, what?" I asked looking at him.

"Heh, um, will you be my girl?" he asked again.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am Jude."

"Oh, my god! Christian, yes, yes, yes!"

I jumped into his arms and he laughed. I couldn't believe it. I was Christian Stones girlfriend! I couldn't be any happier. As I still had a hold of him I saw Tommy standing there. He didn't look to happy. I closed my eyes and hugged Christian harder. I had to take the image of Tommy's shining eyes out of my head.

After recording and arguing for about five hours, we finally finished my new song. I was extremely pissed off because Tommy was acting like a jackass. It was always the same. I would get a boyfriend and he'd get all protective. I hated when he did that. He acted more like a jealous boyfriend than a big brother. He finally entered the booth as I was putting away my guitar.

We said our usual apologies and I brushed past him. I needed to go home right away so I could call Sadie and tell her the great news. She moved out of the house when her and Kwest started dating and soon, I would be moving out too. I walked out into the parking lot and saw Christian putting something in the backseat of my mustang. I walked over to him and he jumped when he realized I was there.

I put my guitar down and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He wore a nervous smile. "Um, Christian…" I started.

"Yes?" he said rather slowly.

"What are you doing putting a…" I looked down and saw one of the best guitars in the world, "a Gibson!?"

"I thought you might like it," he laughed.

I swear, Christian was the best pick I had ever made. We would talk on the phone for hours talking about everything and nothing at all. On dates, he would be a gentlemen and extremely sweet to me. He even took me to the dock and we sat on the back of his car looking at the stars and the moon. At the dock, I did feel a little guilty. This was me and Tommy's place. This was "our" place, and I was here with Christian. But as he held me tighter and whispered sweet nothings in my ear, I forgot all about Tommy.

One day, I was sitting at my house when Christian called. We were dating for about five months now, and we were having a great time. He asked me if I wanted to move in with him. I will admit, I hesitated at first. I had never lived with another man before besides my dad, and I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. But after talking to him more about it, I was eager to move in with him.

The day before I moved in Christian took me on a drive to Montreal. I had no idea where exactly we were going but I didn't care. As long as I was with him, I was ok. We pulled up on a gravel driveway that led to a nice Victorian house. "Where are we?" I demanded.

"Patience, my angel, patience," he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. He knocked on the door and I heard shuffling inside. Then I heard clicks of someone's heels coming towards the door. It swung open and I saw a woman about my height with long brown hair with gold highlights. She had the same intense green gaze as Christian and was very tan. Her smile was almost as bright as the sun when she saw the two of us. "Christian!" she shouted and hugged him tightly.

"Jude, I want you to meet my mom," he said. My smiled instantly got wider. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Jude," he continued.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to finally meet this mysterious woman Christian talks non-stop about," she said as she shook my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you two Mrs. Stones," I greeted.

"Oh, please, call me Joanna, or Jo," she suggested.

"Um, ok, Jo."

Jo was an extraordinary woman. We were having dinner. She cooked her famous shrimp pasta with Alfredo sauce and peas on the side. Jo and I were talking about my music career when Christian interrupted us. He got up from his seat and looked me straight in the eye. He told me something I never thought would come out of his mouth. He said, "I love you." That's when I blacked out.

I could hear Christian's faint voice saying my name and my eyes fluttered open. I saw Christian looking at me with concern. "What happened?" I asked trying to get up. He sat me on the couch and I saw Jo come in with a hot cup of tea.

"Babe, you fainted," Christian answered me.

"Oh, you know I had the funniest dream."

"And what was that?" Jo asked as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"I had a dream that Christian told me he loved…wait…that wasn't a dream was it?" I realized.

Christian shook his head, "No. I really did say it, and mean it. I'm in love with you Jude."

I had tears in my eyes and Jo shared the same emotion as I looked at her. My gaze went back to Christian and pecked his lips. "I love you too," my voice cracked.

* * *

I'm surprised I'm not getting as much reviews as I usually do, but I'm hoping that the wonderful ppl who are reviewing like the story!! so please show me some love!!


	4. Sickness of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Let's Talk by Tyler Kyte

* * *

Chapter 3: Sickness of the Heart

"Tommy!" I shouted through the studio, "Tommy!" I ran all the way to Studio 3. I knew something was wrong. Studio 3 was his solitude; his freedom when something was wrong. I carefully opened the door and heard him playing his acoustic. I knew it was spying, but I stood in the doorway listening to the soft melody.

When I watched him play, it was like watching an angel of music. His eyes were closed, his head moved to the rhythm, and his fingers moved swiftly on the strings. I smiled as his passion flowed from him to his guitar. To my surprise, he started to sing. I haven't heard him sing in the longest time, and my mind was just in awe.

_Well, I'm a liar on the weekends (whoa yea)  
__And I'm so tired on the Monday mornings  
__So let me take a seat beside you and let's talk  
__About what you like and what you don't like  
__And we can make it walk_

_I'm coming down your alley  
__And I'm right by your door  
__I'm coming through your window  
__And I'm flat on your floor_

_And she said "Why, why mister are you never at home."  
__Figure out this picture, 'cause it looks like it's wrong  
__Well, try to understand how I can figure more  
__It's a light, light business when you're…ten years old_

Tommy stopped abruptly when I started to clap. He looked at me and smiled. "I didn't realize anyone was in here," he told me.

"I kind of figured that out," I responded. "I've been looking for you everywhere. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're in Studio 3, and you're only in here when something's wrong."

He lowered his head.

"You know me better than I thought," he lifted up his head. "I guess it's just all the stress. Liam is gone so I'm in charge. Not only that but, _you_ haven't been concentrating. Not that I mind Christian…"

"Oh yea! I forgot to tell you," I interrupted him. "We're in love!"

Tommy looked at me like he was trying not to laugh. But he didn't keep it in very well. "What's so funny?" I demanded. I was a little offended at this.

"Nothing, it's just the way you said it. Well, I'm very happy for you," he said. I looked at him and cocked and eyebrow at him. "Really, I am, I'm glad to see you…happy…for once."

I couldn't believe that Tommy had said this to me. He seemed so…angry before and now he was smiling at me? But I didn't complain. I hugged him and whispered a 'thank you' in his ear. He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. When he left, I was still left with the warm feeling of his kiss on my icy cheeks. Uh-oh, that's not good.

Jo and I became really good friends. She was such a great woman and I loved her dearly. She taught me how to cook some of Christian's favorite food. We had such a great time. I saw a beautiful ring on her finger. It was silver and had three diamonds on it. She saw me looking at it and smiled. "It was my wedding ring," Jo whispered.

"It's beautiful," I whispered back.

"I'll tell you what, if you marry my baby boy, I'll give it to you."

I laughed and agreed. I didn't actually think I was going to marry Christian. But the more and more I thought about it, the more I wanted it to be a reality. We were dating for a year at that time and I really loved him. He was the perfect guy. But there's something holding me back to go more into the relationship. I didn't know what it was at the time though.

At that time, everything was going great! I loved life, and Tommy and I were on good terms. He didn't glare when he saw me and Christian together, and Jo became one of my best friends. Sadie would brag all the time about how she was the best matchmaker ever. My life was perfect…but then it got bad. Christian called me up late one night, and told me that his mom was sick. He was at the hospital and I drove there as fast as I could.

The doctors said that she had cancer, but I don't remember what cancer it was. All I remember is that she was going to die in about 4 months. I was devastated, but Spencer; he acted like he was going to be the one to die. I held him as he cried over his dear mother. We were like that for what seemed like forever.

Jo stayed at the hospital for another week. While she was in there Christian was like a ghost around the house. I was washing dishes and he was helping me dry them. I started to glance at him every once in a while. I finally decided to speak up. "So…how was work?" my voice shaked. Christian worked at a car garage. He knew everything about cars.

"It was okay," he answered me. "I got a raise."

"Congrats," I praised.

"Thanks."

"Christian," I sighed, "I know you don't want to talk about it but we need to. Ever since Jo…"

"Jude," he interrupted with a stern voice, "please, don't do this."

"Well Chris, we're going to need to talk about it sometime."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. You're acting like a zombie. I know your mom is sick but…"

"Girl, just shut up!" Christian yelled and threw the plate in his hands on the floor. It shattered into a million pieces and I backed up a bit. We were having our first fight. He noticed what he did and shook his head. He put his hands on my arms. "I'm sorry. I just hate thinking about it."

"I know, but you can't act like this everyday," I told him.

He nodded his head in agreement. Christian got a broom and dust pan from the utility closet in the hall and cleaned up the pieces of glass on the floor as I continued to wash the dishes.

When Christian and I were finally done we sat on the couch to watch a movie. We were watching _Take the Lead _when the phone rang. He grunted as I picked up the phone. I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and he just kissed me on the cheek. "Hello," I addressed as I put the phone up to my ear. I heard some mumbling in the background and tried again. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, is this The Stones residence," a guy with a rough voice asked.

"Yes sir," I shifted in my seat.

"I have a Joanna Stones in here. She's free to go home tomorrow afternoon. So come anytime you want."

I smiled, "Oh thank you so much!"

I put the phone back on its cradle and kissed Christian with much force. He looked at me in surprise. "What was that for? Not that I mind." He told me.

"Jo gets to come home tomorrow!" I nearly shouted. His face beamed and he wrapped me in a firm hug. Jo was going to stay with us for a while until she got her strength back. She never did. She started to get weaker and weaker every month. Christian was becoming more and more of a ghost because of this. Not only that, but he would sometimes completely ignore me, or start ordering me around. I didn't think much of it. I mean, when my aunt was sick, my uncle hated everyone and everything. Even afterwards he was still like that. But he got over it, and Christian would too.


	5. And So It Begins

Hey guys!! I'm so glad all of you like this story. I didn't know how it was going to turn out!! I just finished one of my stories and starting a brand new one. The sequel to One More Chance called So Happy I Could Cry. So I hope you look out for those. Anyways...

* * *

Chapter 4: And So It Begins... 

It was Valentine's Day and I was at the studio hoping to get out soon. I couldn't believe Darius made me work on V-day. I mean, who does that? Tommy came in with a dozen roses and smiled at me. "From Christian," he said as he handed it to me. I grabbed the flowers and inhaled their scent.

I saw a ring attached to a card. I realized it that, it was the ring Jo had. It was an exact replica. My eyes went wide as I flipped the card open. I could tell Tommy was looking at me the whole time. On the card it said "Will you say yes?"

I squealed. "Is he here?" I asked Tommy. He looked a little sad. He nodded and pointed out the door. I ran out and went to Christian. "Christian!" I shouted through the lobby.

He turned around and smiled at me. He picked me up and spun me around. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I kissed him and I could tell he was smiling.

"Good. My mom paid a lot for that ring," he replied.

"Your mom?" I asked looking at the ring that now occupied my finger. Christian kissed my hand gently and then kissed my cheek. "Oh Chris, this is the best day of my life!"

One week, Christian's brother was in town. They went out partying. I was upstairs waiting for Christian to come home. I was wearing really short shorts, and a tight, black, spaghetti strap tank top. I was flipping through a magazine when I heard the door open and two men laughing.

I tip-toed downstairs, making sure not to wake up Jo in the guestroom. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and saw the two brothers laughing and talking. Christian and his brother Manny looked at me. Manny was looking me up and down and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I could tell Christian wasn't too happy. He slapped his brother on the arm.

I ran upstairs, out of Manny's sight. About 15 minutes later Christian came storming in the bedroom. I stood up from the bed. "What the hell was that?" he yelled at me.

"What was what?" I asked completely confused.

"You wore all that for Manny didn't you? You just _had _to let him see you like that, huh?" he accused.

"What? No, of course not!"

He suddenly pushed me on the bed. I panicked as he straddled me and kissed my neck. I could feel his hands going to my shorts and he started to pull them down. "Christian!" I pleaded as my shorts reached my knees. I could smell the alcohol from his breath. The door opened and I saw a broom hit Christian on the head and he fell on the floor unconscious.

I sat up gasping for air and saw Jo there with the broom in her hand. I pulled up my shorts. I went to the ground to see if Christian was ok. Jo pulled me up by my arm. "Jude, go. He's going to be mad when he wakes up. Just go." She said giving me a pair of jeans and a jacket.

"But where am I supposed to go. Sadie's out of town for the weekend with Kwest." I responded as we headed downstairs.

"I don't know. But right now, you can't be here. Just let him cool down." I made it to the doorway. I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Jo, why did he do that?" I whispered.

"He was drunk. It wasn't him, trust me."

She pushed me out and locked the doors. I went to the driveway and drove to the one place I could go to anytime. I finally made it to the house and knocked on the door. I waited patiently with my jeans and jacket in hand. The door finally opened. "Jude?"

"Hey, Tommy. I was wondering if I could spend the night with you." I asked smiling.

"Uh, why? Did Christian kick you out or something?" he asked letting me in. He closed the door behind him and I sat on his couch.

"No, he just got there drunk. I didn't want to deal with it." I said still smiling. I didn't want Tommy to sense that anything was wrong.

"Well, then I guess you could spend the night here. It's almost midnight though. You better get to bed now. You have recording to do in the morning."

Tommy was about to walk to his bedroom but I stopped him. "Tommy," I said quietly. He turned around slowly and yawned. "Can I sleep with you?" He yawned and nodded. We were best friends, and I've been to house a hundred times before. I just wasn't use to sleeping alone anymore.

I climbed in bed with him and covered myself with the comforter. I turned to face him and I smiled at him. "Thanks for this," I said.

"No problem," he said tiredly. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I turned around so my back was facing him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight to him. I smiled again. Naturally, this would be awkward and strange, but Tommy and I had a strange relationship anyway. Like I said, we were best friends, and he was like my big brother, and I felt safe with him. He always held me like this when I slept over, even if it had been a while.

The next day I was in Studio 3 working on a song. I heard a knock and told who ever it was to come in. I saw Christian and I put my guitar down. I looked down at my shoes and kneeled in front of me. He lifted my head with his finger and kissed me. I smiled at him. He told me that he was really sorry. Drinking made him someone he never wanted to be; his father.

His father use to beat his mom and everything. Now he lived in New York, and Christian swore to himself he would never be like that. So he said he wouldn't drink anymore. That was good. I didn't like him drinking anyway, it made him a monster. I told him I went over Tommy's house, and he didn't seem to mind. I guess he knew that I wasn't doing anything, and that Tommy and I were just friends.

After recording all day from G-Major I met up with Christian to go to McDonald's. I ordered a Big Mac with everything on it, large fries, and a medium Dr. Pepper. Christian stopped me as I was ordering. "No, she'll have a salad. Better yet, she'll have a diet coke. That's it." The lady nodded and walked away. I looked at Christian in disgust.

"Since when do you get to order my meals for me?" I asked him clearly offended.

"I don't want you to eat all that fat. You're already gaining weight. If you're going to be with me, you're going to be perfect!" he yelled. Everyone at the restaurant was staring and I turned my face back to him. I was clearly perplexed but I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything.

Once we reached home I was furious. "Where do you get off talking to me like that!?" I yelled at him.

"Excuse me for making sure you eat well!" he shouted back and slammed the door.

"Making sure I eat well?" I repeated, "You practically called me fat in front of everyone there!"

"I call them like I see them," he said.

My mouth became agape. "What the heck has gotten into Chris?" I asked taking off my jacket. Soon Jo came downstairs. She didn't look good at all.

"Mom?" Christian asked concerned.

"Can you two please stop yelling? It's giving me a headache." She said, right before she fainted on the floor.

* * *

Please review all of you nice reviewers!! 


	6. Not To Blame

Hey guys!! Okay, so I know it's been a while...but I'm kind of stuck on some of my other stories and I was trying to finish them first. Alright, so here's Chapter 5. Oh, and whoever read One More Chance, I have the sequel out called So Happy I Could Cry...and apparently no one cares except for like...3 people. So please read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the song He Said, She Said by Ashley Tisdale

* * *

Chapter 5: Not To Blame 

I paced back and forth in the waiting room, biting my nails. What was happening? Why weren't the telling us anything? Christian was a wreck. He had his head in his hands and he was trying not to let me see him cry. I didn't know why. It wasn't like I hadn't seen him cry before. I had called Tommy and he was on his way. Calling Tommy when something was going wrong was like second nature to me. He always had my back in everything I went through.

I felt someone touch my shoulders to stop me and I became face to face with Christian. His eyes were red a puffy with tears still glistening at the edge of them. He pulled me into a tight hug and I almost broke down. I started to cry and he cried with me. I pulled away and looked at me. I told him that it was going to be ok. Soon, Tommy finally came through the door. I took Christian to him, since Tommy had gone through this with his mother too. Maybe they had something so important in common, they might just become friends.

About another hour of waiting and built up anxiety, the doctors finally came in. "Mrs. Stones?" he asked. Christian bolted up from his seat and went towards the doctor. I stayed in my seat and Tommy sat next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I saw Christian starting to cry harder. He called me over and I rushed to him. He told me that she only had a couple of hours left. He wanted me to see her. I protested at first, but he urged me. I nodded and followed the doctor to Jo's room. "Jo?" I said walking in. I saw her open her eyes slightly and smile. I smiled back and went beside her bed.

"Hi," she whispered weakly. I knew there were tears in my eyes and I tried to sniff them back. "Oh, don't cry. It's my time. I'll be ok."

"But…you can't go. I need you Jo. Christian needs you too." I said through my tears.

She grabbed my hand. Her hands were ice. She played with the ring on my finger and smiled. "Take care of him for me. Always stick beside him. He needs you, Jude."

I nodded and hugged her tightly. I walked out and saw Christian waiting outside the door. He looked at me and wiped a tear on my face with his thumb. He kissed my lips lightly and went inside. I made my way back to the waiting where Tommy was. He saw my tears and shot up from his seat and came to me. His arms enveloped me and I broke down. My tears soaked into his shirt and he smoothed my hair.

Two hours later, Christian came out and shook me awake. I was lying on Tommy's shoulder and he looked like he wanted to die. "Christian?"

He started to cry really hard. "She's gone!" he cried and his head was on my chest. I couldn't believe it. Joanna was gone. I kissed his forehead as tears fell in his hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A month passed and Christian hardly talked. I didn't want to push him at all. I knew how hard it was for him. Most of my nights I would go to Tommy's just to talk to him. I couldn't talk to Christian anymore. He was like a zombie walking around. He woke up, went to work, came home to eat, and then went to bed. Once in a while he'll kiss me and ask me how my day was, but it was getting more and more rare. I was at the studio working on my new song, but I couldn't concentrate.

_Maybe I can see us moving like that  
__Maybe I can see us dancing like that  
__Maybe I can see us chilling like that  
__We don't need another he said, she said_

_He said "Girl, you're with it."  
__She said "But where you've been at?"  
__Stop talking let's get with it.  
__Just like that they…  
__He said "You're amazing"  
__She said "Then why ya waiting?"  
__No more deliberating.  
__Watcha doing, let's get moving._

"Okay, stop, please," Tommy said over the intercom. He turned off the music and I put my earphones down on the stand. "Jude, could you come in here for a second?"

I came out of the booth and into the control room. I flopped down on the swivel chair next to him. I rested my forehead on my fingertips and I could feel Tommy looking at me. I guess he was waiting for me to say something first. I looked at him and bit my lip. I let out a frustrated sigh and looked at him again. "What?" I demanded.

"What's wrong?" he asked fully concern. "I never thought I would say this but…that really sucked." He said pointing at the booth.

"Thanks," I spat back sarcastically. Tommy continued to stare at me. "It's Christian," I sighed. "He hasn't been himself since Jo died. It's getting worst too. I mean, he hardly even says hi anymore. I might as well not be living at that house. He acts like it anyway. He's like a zombie, Tommy. I don't know what to do."

Tommy took my hands in his. "Listen, it took me forever to get over it. I'm still not over it, but I'm better. My mother was my life. She was the only one that supporting me in not just my music, but everything I did. You need to give him time."

I sighed again. "I guess you're right. I just don't like not knowing what to do."

"Just be there for him. Or, you could finally sit him down and just talk to him."

I nodded and smiled. I kissed him on the cheek. "How about we take a break from this song? I have another one." I told him.

I grabbed my guitar and was about to run into the booth until I saw Christian there. My face was confused as I put my guitar against the wall and walked over to him. He took my hands and dragged me into Studio 3. I mean, literally dragged me. I had no choice.

Once we both were in he slammed the door and looked at me with fire in my eyes. Before I had a chance to ask him anything he slapped me hard on the face. I fell to the floor. I looked back at him in astonishment with tears in my eyes. He just stared at me, and he looked so angry. I was afraid to get up. "Christian…" I choked.

"If I _ever_ see what I just saw again, so help me God…" he said with a shake in his voice.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered a bit.

"Tommy! I am talking about you kissing Tommy!" he yelled.

I stayed on the floor but I sat up with my hand still on my left cheek. "It was just on the cheek." I defended. He came to me and took my hand off my cheek. He helped me stand up and then slapped me harder. I cried out in pain as I felt the sting on my face. This time I didn't fall because of his firm grip on my hip. His nails were digging into my skin and it hurt.

What was he doing? Why was he doing this? I was praying that none of this was happening. Tears were coming down my face and cooling the spot where he slapped me. Christian took both of his hands and held me by the shoulders. He looked at me with a harsh expression and suddenly, his eyes soften. Realization hit him. He took his hands off of me so fast; it was as if my skin burned him. He took a couple steps back and put both of his hands over his mouth.

I stood there. I was scared to move. The tears were still falling and I found that Christian had the same expression. He was scared and crying. He kicked one of the chairs so hard that it fell to the ground. I took in a sharp breath and backed away. He fell to the ground in uncontrollable sobs. I wanted to go over there and hold him. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be ok, but I was scared. I was shock by what had just happened and it wasn't registering into my brain.

I heard his voice. "I'm so sorry Jude," Christian said in barely a whisper. I quickly went to him and hugged him as tight as I could. He cried even harder. "Oh, my god! She's gone! She's gone!" he cried out. Now I understood. It was his mom. He was finally letting everything out. "I'm so sorry Jude, please forgive me! I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it."

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, I forgive you." I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek and then kissed his lips. I could taste the salty tears on my lips.

"I'm just like him!" he cried on my shoulder.

"No you're not," I said sternly. "You are nothing like your father." This wasn't his fault. Christian had just lost his mom only a month ago. He couldn't blame himself like he did. It wasn't his fault.

Tommy came in the studio. I guess he heard Christian and I yelling. He saw us on the floor and Christian crying on my shoulder. He looked at me in confusion. "His mom," I mouthed to Tommy. He nodded knowingly and kneeled down beside us. "Hey Christian, come with me. I have a little something called a cure for something like this." Tommy suggested. Christian pulled away and looked at Tommy, then stared at me questionably. I smiled and nodded my head. I wanted him and Tommy to be friend, and I knew Tommy could help him. Christian smiled and kissed me softly. He wiped his tears and stood up to follow Tommy out of G-Major.

My smile faded and I finally stood up from the ground and made my way to the bathroom. I checked all the stalls to make sure no one was there and checked myself in the mirror. My cheek was read and it stung badly. But it wouldn't leave a bruise; or at least, I hoped not. I touched it and winced in pain. I hoped that whatever Tommy was doing for him would work.

Tommy took Christian bowling and I guessed it helped. Apparently, they did some "male bonding". Usually, that meant they drank beer, talked about girls and their sex lives, ate beer nuts, and how much they can bench. I didn't mind though. They went every Thursday and it was helping Christian so much. We were actually acting like a couple again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

One Thursday night Christian decided not to go bowling with Tommy, and instead took me to dinner. It was really fancy and we were having a wonderful time. When the waiter came to take our orders Christian ordered first. Then it became my turn. But before I could open my mouth, Christian stepped in. "She's a little sick. She'll just have some bread and water," He addressed the waiter. Where was I, in jail?

"Um, no actually, I'll have the buffalo shrimp…" I started but Christian interrupted me.

"What about your diet honey?" he said trying to hint something.

"I'm not on a diet…_honey_," I spat back sarcastically. His face was as red as mine was. The waiter looked between the both of us and asked us to stop outside. I stormed out and went straight to the car. Christian followed suit. The car ride was silent, but I could tell Christian kept glancing at me.

Once we reached our apartment Christian tried to talk to me. "Jude…" he started.

"Don't…talk to me," I jumped in quickly and started walking down the hall to go to out room. But he stopped me by grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. "Let go, Christian!" I shouted him. I was beyond angry. I didn't feel like talking to him.

"You don't get to yell at me," he shouted back.

"And you get to yell at me!?" I asked in disbelief. His gripped got tighter on my arm.

"What did I just say!?" he screamed.

"Christian, you're hurting me," I informed him. Even though I think he already knew it, and he didn't seem to care. "Please, let go." He finally did and pushed against the wall so hard, I thought my spine snapped in half. I slid against it until I reached the floor. Christian had that realization in his eyes again as he saw my tears. He stumbled back against the wall.

"Jude, get out," he demanded quietly.

I looked at him in shock as I stood up. "What?"

"Get out, please." He begged me.

"No, I'm not leaving you like this."

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. It was like I didn't even know what I was doing. You should know that I would never want to hurt you."

I smiled and hugged him. "I know."

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint you. Remember...this is all based on a true story. So (almost) everything in here DID happen. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. Steal My Body

OMG!! THANK GOD!! IT UPDATED!! Geez, fanfiction was being so stupid. This chapter has been ready for weeks, and I just got to update it now! Grr, it better not do that again...anyways, I hope whoever had a spring break already had a great one!! Me, not so much. My friend Dalton died in a car accident, and that was my fourth death of a friend this year. So this chapter is dedicated to my friends who have died this year...

Amber Ferrell

Billy Joe Cartiee

Ray Riveria

Steven "Dalton" Orr

My all of you rest in peace. I miss you guys! I'll see you soon. Dalton, I know you're in a better place. Hope you get to bump some cigs off someone while you're there. -lol-

* * *

Chapter 6: Steal My Body

"For the 14th time…please?" Christian begged with a puppy dog face on.

"And for the 14th time, no," I laughed. "I am _not_ bungee jumping. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad. Anyway, we'll be strapped together so if we do die, we'll die together."

"Oh, yea, that made me feel a lot better," I said sarcastically.

We were at the edge of a really high bridge where people were bungee jumping off. Christian had a friend, Henry, who invited us. I didn't know that we were actually going to jump though. I carefully walked over to Henry and Christian. Henry got both of us strapped and both of us went on the edge of the bridge. Right away, I hugged Christian as close to my body as I could. He kissed my head reassuringly. I heard Henry counting backwards from five. Once he hit one, I felt my body flying through the air. I screamed along with Christian.

I felt a sudden rush as I felt myself plummeting. My heart was racing at the same speed Christian was. The blood was pumping through my veins and my stomach was left at the top of the bridge. Once we were finally back on the ground I had a huge grin on my face. Henry was taking the straps off of them. I was ranting on about how amazing and accelerating it was and Henry was watching my every move. Christian noticed this and was suddenly enraged. I stopped talking when I saw the sudden mood change in Christian's features. Christian looked at Henry was we were free from the various straps. "Who gave you permission to look at my girl?" Christian said slowly and sternly.

"Hey Christian…" I started.

"And who gave you permission to speak!?" Christian yelled. He turned back to Henry. "I'll ask again. Why the hell were you looking at my girl!?"

"I wasn't meaning any harm. I was just…" Henry tried to explain.

"Don't you ever look at Jude again you're going to wish you were never born."

Christian grabbed my arm roughly and dragged her to his car. I pulled my arm away from him. Christian took my arm again and threw me in the passenger seat. He walked to the other side and started to speed down the highway. I closed my eyes thinking waiting for us to hit something. When I felt we weren't taking anymore turns I gradually opened my eyes to find we were on one of the country roads. We passed at speed limit sign and I looked at the speed we were going. "The speed limit is 45, not 75!" I shouted at him. He took a handful of my hair and pulled. I closed my eyes in pain. Any harder and he would've pulled some of it out.

He pulled over and reached over me to open my door. I sat there watching him go around the car to my side. He grabbed my hair again and threw me on the grass. I grabbed the back of my head and then I felt Christian push me down on the ground. He raised his hand but I tried to stop him "No, Christian, you don't realize what you're doing," I tried to convince him. He lowered his hand and crouched beside me. He caressed my cheek and I smiled thinking it worked.

"Aw, but baby, I realize exactly what I'm doing," he said in a loving voice. My smile dropped and he slapped me hard. "What did I tell you about yelling at me?" he asked so calmly and sent shivers down my spine. He slapped me again when I didn't answer him. Tears were coming down my cheek furiously.

"Y-you said…not to," I stuttered. He still had fire in his eyes.

"Stand up!" He pulled me up by my hair onto my feet. He held my face between his hands. He kissed me roughly and then pushed me in the car. He closed the door on me and I just stared at him in pure shock. Christian walked into the woods. I stared at the spot that he was just standing at.

I thought about running, but I couldn't. I promised Jo that I would stick by him. And he needed me so much at that moment. I needed him to. I needed him so much. I hugged my legs close to my body and cried.

Christian came back with sorrow in his eyes. I looked at him with my red, puffy eyes. I had been crying for the past thirty minutes. He got into the car and just stared straight ahead. I just sat there afraid to look at him. He tried to touch my shoulder but I shuddered involuntarily. He hung his head in shame. "I guess there's nothing I can say this time," he observed as he started the car. "I love you, Jude."

I wiped my tears and looked at him. I kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, too."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," I nodded. He pushed on the gas and we made our way home; going the speed limit.

I woke up the next day and my face felt like it was on fire. There was a sting on both of my cheeks. I sat up and saw Christian beside, sleeping like an angel. I went to the bathroom and gasped when I saw the bruises on my cheeks. I quickly looked for my make-up. When I was finally presentable I got dressed. I looked at Christian's sleeping form on our bed. He had the day off so I decided to let him sleep in for once. He was usually up before me.

I went over to him and kissed his cheek. He stirred a bit and his eyes fluttered opened. "Oh, I'm sorry," I whispered. "I was trying not to wake you."

"It's fine. Are you going the studio today?" He asked falling asleep again.

"Yea, if you can, come by so we can get some lunch," I suggested as I kissed him again. He fell back asleep and I slipped out as quietly as I could.

I was a little scared to go to the studio. What if my make-up didn't cover up as good as I thought it did? It'd be ok. Everyone in G-Major was oblivious on Fridays and Saturdays. They were very busy during the weekend. I walked into the lobby seeing that my accusations were right.

People were running from office to office and studio to studio. The phones were ringing off the hook. I almost got knocked down by a secretary running to Darius's office. I finally made it to Studio 1 alive. I saw Tommy messing with the soundboard carelessly and walked over to him. Finally noticing my presence as I took a seat, he spun his chair to face me. Tommy looked a little taken aback. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You have a lot of make-up on today," he observed.

"Um yeah, I-I decided to…try a new look," I lied. "Why does it look bad?"

"No, of course not. I didn't mean it as an offense."

"It's ok. So, should we get working on a song?" I suggested.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Tommy had to work late yesterday, he and Christian were going bowling today, which meant I had the house to myself. I was planning on a little get together with everyone. So, I invited Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, and SME. We sat down catching up on everything. SME had gone on a solo tour so everyone wanted to know how it was. It seem liked they had a great time.

We gathered into the living room to watch a movie. After about thirty minutes of arguing, we all decided to watch _National Treasure_. I sat in between Spiederman and Jamie. About half way through the movie we all got into a popcorn and chip fight. Then somehow Spied got into the refrigerator and poured chocolate syrup on me. He started to roll over laughing and smacked playfully on the arm. Sadie started to laugh at me and I threw a pillow at her. He poured some more on my head. "Vin!" I yelled in disbelief.

"What's wrong Jude?" he asked innocently.

"I'm going to kill you," I declared.

"Oh, I'm so scared now."

"You better be, because that's not a threat; it's a promise!"

"Well then, you better seal it with a kiss."

He started to make kissing noises and leaned in a little. I started to laugh and kissed him on the cheek. That's when I heard the door slam. We all turned around and saw Christian and Tommy standing there. Christian didn't look too happy either.

We all looked around nervously, knowing that we made a huge mess. "Not to be a party pooper, but I suggest you all leave," Christian said and crossed his arms over his chest. They all said bye to me and walked out. Tommy just looked at me and then laughed. Soon, Christian started laughing too.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You know, chocolate really looks good on you," Christian chuckled. "You should try that look more often."

He charged at me and tackled me on the couch. He started to kiss me until we heard a throat clear. We both pulled away and looked at Tommy. "You could've waited until I left," He laughed.

"Well you better leave soon," Christian laughed back.

"I'll see you guys later," Tommy said as he shook his head and closed the door.

Christian and I started to kiss again. I pulled away and lightly pushed him off of me. "Sorry, but I need to take a shower. This chocolate syrup is getting really sticky." I said in disgust. "Do you mind cleaning this up a bit? I'll help you when I come out."

"Yea, sure, no problem," Christian said and licked some chocolate off my cheek.

"Ew, Chris!" He laughed and I made my way to the shower. Afterwards I put on my shorts and a tank top and went outside to see Christian scrubbing the carpet. I got a sponge and put water and soap on it. I started to help him.

"I can't believe you made all of this damn mess," Christian said frustrated. I looked at him skeptically.

"I'm sorry, but you know SME. They like to be goofy," I said scrubbing harder.

"This is our home Jude. You should've stopped them instead of joining in."

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" he laughed bitterly. He stood up and through the rag on the ground. I stopped scrubbing and looked up at him. "You seem to be saying sorry a lot Jude. Don't you think that you already reached your quota?"

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him. I opened my mouth hoping that words would come out, but nothing did. I saw Christian breathe in deeply and he let out a frustrated sigh. He ran his hands through his hair. He looked down and looked at me incredulously like. "Who told you, you could stop cleaning? You made this damn mess! Keep cleaning!" He demanded.

I quickly went back to cleaning as he walked to the bedroom. Before he slammed the door I could hear him mutter, "Stupid whore."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I quietly walked in the bedroom after cleaning. My fingers looked like prunes. I saw that Christian was reading a book. I climbed in and pulled the covers over me. I laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Watcha reading?" I asked lightly.

"It's called _Flower for Algernon_. It's pretty good." He responded and put it away. "It has sex in it too," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so that's why you like it." He kissed me lightly at first, and then it was a little more forceful. I met his with the exact same strength in my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we made out. He straddled on top of me like he always did. But this time, something was different.

I pulled away and looked into Christian's eyes. I saw lust, passion, and want. He kissed me again and I felt his hand going up my shirt. I stopped him and pulled away again. "I told you I wanted to wait Christian," I reminded him.

"C'mon Jude, we're already engaged," Christian said and kissed me again. His hand came back up my shirt but I stopped him again. He looked so angry after I did that. I squirmed from under him and stood up from the bed.

"I want to wait until we're actually married."

"That's not going to happen. I want you now, and I'll have you now," he said walking towards me. He pushed me against the wall and held my wrist above my head with one hand as he caressed my breast with the other as he kissed me. He then started to kiss my neck.

"Christian! Don't please, don't do this," I pleaded. "God, Christian, no! No, no, no!"

For the first time, he used his fist to hit me. He never used his fist before. He continued to kiss me and finally pulled my shorts down. I felt his under inside my panties and he started to slam his fingers inside of me. I cried out in pain. _'No, no, no! This isn't happening. I'm dreaming, I'm having a nightmare. He's not doing this; he wouldn't do this to me. Wake up! Wake up damn it!' _I kept yelling at myself to wake up but it wasn't working.

Finally my panties were pulled down. Christian let go of my wrists and wrapped my legs around his waist. He inched inside of me. My eyes closed tightly once he was fully inside of me. There was nothing I could do now. I couldn't resist anymore. He slowly and gently started to thrust. Tears came out of my eyes when I felt the pain as he took my innocence. He kissed my neck sweetly and tenderly and tears still fell down my face. Finally, we both came. He looked at me and smiled. I didn't smile back. I couldn't smile back. As much as I wanted to I couldn't. I buried his face in the crook of my neck.

After a moment he pulled out of me and set me back on the ground. Christian pulled up his boxers and tossed me my shorts and panties. I quickly put them on and went straight to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was bruised again, and there was a mark where Christian had bit her. He was marking his territory when he did that. I turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face. I looked at myself again. Suddenly, I sank to the floor and cried. After that night, I never said no again.

* * *

I hope this story shows that abuse is really out there...and many girls and boys have gone through it. This is the turning point I was telling about. The turning point is my story. This has happened to me. From now on, it's both of our stories...me and my friend...I hope you like it..please review!!!!!


	8. Caught Under Your Current

Hey guys...okaii, this is a serious author's note.

In a review, someone said that making Jude seem like a dumbass and that's she smarter than this. Well, I just want to say that, that review really hit home and really hurt. Because, my friend and I have been in Jude's position, and calling her a dumbass is calling us the same thing. Not only us, but every women that has been through this.

We're not dumbasses, and niether is Jude. For those of you who haven't been through this, you probably wouldn't understand, but abuse is not a thing that you can say "Okaii, he hit me, I need to get out of it." It may seem that way, but it's not. Especially, when you truly love the person. And Jude truly loves Christian. It's not easy to see that everything isn't your fault. And that a relationship shouldn't be that way.

So please, even if you didn't mean it like that, don't ever say it again. It just really hurt when you said that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or Christian. I do own the song Midnight Calls

* * *

Chapter 7: Caught Under Your Current

For the next four months I could hide the bruises well. I became a pro at it. No one suspected a thing. I couldn't tell anyone what was happening. They wouldn't understand. He only did it because he loved me, and he was scared of losing me. I knew he loved me. He told me so every single minute he could. I was the one who was making him do it. I was the one doing everything wrong. I had to try and be the fiancé I should be. I did my best everyday.

Today was the day of my album release party and I was so excited. Christian and I were at home getting ready. I walked out of the bathroom and twirled around in my outfit as Christian watched. I was wearing a black dress the fit my form perfectly. It went to my mid-thigh and it was a v-neck. I smiled brightly and Christian returned it laughing at my excitement. "What's so funny Stones?" I asked going up to him and tying his tie.

"You and your cuteness. You look amazing in that dress by the way," He responded and kissed my cheek.

I grabbed her purse and walked out with Christian. Once we reached the party, everyone clapped and congratulated me when we walked in the door. I smiled and thanked the crowd as Christian and I made our way to our table. At the table were Jamie, Tommy, SME, and Sadie.

Sadie wanted to go to the bathroom and asked me to come with her. I decided it was best since Tommy and Christian were lost in their own strange conversation. I followed her to the bathroom. We started to fix our make-up in the mirror. "So, what's up with you Jude?" Sadie asked.

My heart pace quicken, thinking she knew about the things that were happening. I smiled nervously and looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't seen you lately. We use to have movie nights every Friday night." She said as she put some blue eye shadow on.

I smiled grateful it wasn't what I thought she was saying. "Oh well, sorry about that. Friday nights are another activity now," I smiled wickedly.

Her mouth became agape and she looked at me in pure shock. "No." I nodded my head at her. "Wow, my baby sister isn't a baby anymore now is she?"

"Guess not."

"So," Sadie nudged my arm. "Is he good?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I shook my head and put my eyeliner away. "Oh, he's better than good. He is absolutely amazing."

She laughed and we walked back to out table. I sat down next to Christian and our waiter finally came. Darius decided to go all out for this party. The waiter went all around and finally got to me. "And for you Ms. Harrison?" he asked as I looked at my menu.

"Um, I think I'll have the chicken salad, then the outback steak; well done please," I said and handed him the menu.

Christian stopped the waiter before he walked away. "Actually she'd like to change that order," he said. The waiter looked at him oddly and then Christian looked at me. I quickly got the message and nodded my head quickly. "Go ahead honey, tell him what you want."

"Um, I'll have the…um…" I started. I looked at Christian making sure I said the right thing. "Um, the chicken salad?" I asked him, hoping no one else would notice. Christian gave me a warning glare. "I mean, just a regular salad. No dressing please."

"Is that all?" The waiter asked.

I looked at Christian and he nodded. "Yes, that's all. Thank you." The waiter walked back into the kitchen and I turned towards everyone. I saw them giving me a questioning gaze. "What?"

"What was all that about?" Tommy asked.

"She's just trying to lose weight. She constantly forgets about her diet, so I need to remind her." Christian intervened.

"But Jude," Wally started, "You don't need to lose anymore weight. You're already skinny enough. If anything I'd have to say you need to _gain_ weight."

"No, I really need to lose a couple of pounds," I said, making sure my tone said to drop the subject. Wally nodded and finally everyone changed the subject.

About two hours later it was time for me to perform. SME and I went on stage ready to perform my biggest hit this year.

_There's so many things I could say about you  
__This that make me shy and crazy  
__Like the way you kiss me under the stars  
__It makes me dizzy, and my vision gets hazy  
__But there's one thing I love  
__It's the sound of your voice  
__Then I f all into you  
__Like I have no other choice_

_I love your midnight calls  
__The way you catch me when I fall  
__How you call me girl  
__Make me feel special in your world  
__I love the way you hold me tight  
__Say I'm sorry when we start a fight  
__But most of all  
__I love your midnight calls_

_Now you're smile, is almost to die for  
__When you look at me, my knees go weak  
__The way you make me feel, I just want more  
__But your voice is the one thing, nothing could ever beat  
_

_I love your midnight calls  
__The way you catch me when I fall  
__How you call me girl  
__Make me feel special in your world  
__I love the way you hold me tight  
__Say I'm sorry when we start a fight  
__But most of all  
__I love your midnight calls_

_Oh, whoa, yeah_

_You're midnight calls  
__I love your midnight calls  
__The way you catch me  
__Oh, they way you catch me when I fall_

_But most of all  
__I love your midnight calls_

The song ended with a wicked guitar solo and everyone clapped. I took a bow. I looked at Christian and blew a kiss. He winked at me and whispered something to Tommy. I looked at them curiously as I got off the stage. Tommy raised his eyebrows and seemed to congratulate Christian about something.

Soon, several reporters came up to me. "Jude," a blonde lady said, "How do you feel about your third album?"

"Oh," I said with a smile, "I think it's going to be my greatest yet. I mean, Quincy and I spent a lot of days and nights working on this."

"Jude over hear," another blonde shouted. "So, I hear you and Christian Stones are engaged. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am it is," I nodded smiling wider than before. Hearing that just lighten up my whole mood.

"Any wedding dates yet?"

"Well, we were waiting to plan everything after this album. So it'll definitely be sometime this summer."

"Alright everyone," a voice said from behind me. It was Christian. "We need to be on our way."

The reporters looked lovingly at us and went straight to Tommy. I smiled and we walked to the car. Once we got home I was completely exhausted. I flopped on the couch and yawned. Christian laughed and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled sleepily and laid on the couch.

Christian, being the sweetheart he is, cradled me in his arms and picked me up bridal style. He took me to the bedroom and carefully settled me down on the bed. He kissed my neck tenderly and pulled the sheets over me. He whispered goodnight to me and I smiled. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I felt so tired. I was glad I had a month off before my tour. I didn't feel like going anywhere today. But, of course, bubbly Christian was a morning person. I heard him shuffling around the room. I felt him shake me and I groaned. "C'mon baby, wake up. I want to take you out," he said happily.

How could anyone bet his happy on 9:00am? "Babe, I don't feel like going anywhere today," I sighed.

"Aw, please Jude," he begged. I shook my head. He was getting annoying now. I was a very grumpy person in the morning. He started to shake me again. "Please, please, please."

"God, I said no Chris!" I yelled. I pulled the covers over my head and then my eyes snapped open. Oh, crap! I felt Christian take my arm and pull me out of bed to the floor. I quickly stood up from the ground. The floor was the worst place to be. He punched me and I fell on top of the bed. He then grabbed my shoulders roughly. I winced at the pain that was surging through my shoulders and arms. He face got so close. I turned my head.

"What do I always say about yelling at me!?" He screamed. He took his hand and turned my head roughly so I would look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, slut! What do I say about yelling at me?"

"I should never yell at you. I'm so sorry. I am so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to." I started to cry and he slapped me.

"Don't cry! It's not my fault you're such a dumbass!"

He pushed my on the floor. Oh no, I hated the floor. He kicked me twice in the stomach. "You awake now Jude?" When he didn't get a response he kicked me again. "Well Jude, are you awake? Huh?"

"Yes," I choked out. I was trying not to let him see the tears on my face. He stopped kicking me and pulled up from the floor. He pulled me in a bruising kiss.

"Now, you need to make it up to me," he said in a smug voice.

He then started to kiss my neck. He dropped both of us on the bed. I moaned as he nibbled on my ear.

Again, I was giving into this. It was ok though. Every time he did it gently, unless I said otherwise. He unzipped my dress from yesterday and pulled it off along with my panties. I took off his shirt and started to kiss his chest. I heard him groan and then I pulled down his boxers. He gave me another sweet kiss and then made his way down; kissing my breasts and my stomach along the way.

Christian finally reached my center and spread my legs. He dipped his tongue in me and I let out a load moan. I arched my back a bit as he continued to do his tongue tricks. Afterwards and kissed me one last time and slowly made his way inside of me. He touched my ribs accidentally and I tried to keep myself from flinching. Slowly, I could feel him moving inside of me. I moaned in pleasure. Some of it were fake moans, some real. I couldn't tell myself anymore which were which. But as long as Christian didn't know it'd be okay. I couldn't bear upsetting him again. It made me feel so bad; so much less of what I should be to him.

The thoughts that went through my head every time he'd hit me, or have his way with me; it was as if my mind was replacing reality with fantasy. He wasn't doing this, he wasn't hurting me. He didn't know what he was doing. I would tell myself that over and over again. Eventually, I believed it. I knew it had to be my fault. Christian wasn't his father, so I had to be the one doing something wrong. Maybe this is what a real relationship was supposed to be.

He started to whisper sweet nothings in my ear and I smiled. This was love, I knew it was. I kissed his cheek. Finally, I came and moaned his name. He kissed me and finally climaxed himself. He got up and started to get dressed. He stared at giving me a hint. I went to the closet and picked out my clothes. I got dressed and went into the bathroom. I got my regular make-up and put it on the usual spots. I lifted my arm to put on some foundation and that's when I saw the fingerprints on my arm. "Shoot," I muttered. I went back to the closet and got a jacket.

I finished applying my make-up and met Christian outside. The sun was beating down. It had to be at least eighty degrees and the jacket wasn't helping much. I had my big sunglasses to cover the newly black and blue bruise surrounding my eye. I went to the passenger side and got into the car. Christian looked at me confusingly. "You know it's like eighty-eight degrees outside right?" he asked me.

"Oh, um, yea, but you know me. I get cold easily." I responded shrugging my shoulders. He still looked at me questioningly. I quickly looked out the window and changed the subject. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

"Christian you know I _hate _surprises. Last time you gave me a surprise I jumped off the edge of a bridge."

"I promise babe," he laughed, "You're not gonna jump off any bridge."

"Anything that will endanger my life?"

He laughed again and took my hand as we pulled out of the driveway and went down the road. "Just trust me, ok?"

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

* * *

Please review!! Thank you for all of your support in this too!!


	9. Hallucinating the Truth

Wow, it's been forever. Understand, although it doesn't seem like it, it's incredibly hard to write this story. Flashbacks...never a good thing. So if there are gaps in between updates, it's because I need to take a break from it because it's hard to deal with the flashbacks and memories. But I really do want to finish this story. It's actually almost done I think. Maybe 4 more chaps and then I'm done. I'm not quite sure, because I might do a sequel. I have a name for it already. It'd be called Aftershocks.

Anyways, please forgive me. And for Jommy lovers...the next chapter you are going to LOVE!! hehe!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the song Story of a Girl by 3 Doors Down. Forgive me if the lyrics aren't right. I didn't feel like looking them up. I did it by memory.

I have to send a special shout out to the people who really moved me...

Tanya50801

Truth Is Id Follow U Any Where

bubblesbuttbabe

Thank you so much for your encouraging words and support!! I love you all!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Hallucinating the Truth

I found myself at the pier as Christian stopped the car. I looked around confused as to why we were here. I lifted my head from his shoulder as he climbed out of the car. I followed suit and went to the bench at the end of the dock. He told me to wait there and I did what I was told. I didn't know what to expect from Christian. He was always so unpredictable.

I looked out at the river and remembered the first time Tommy and I were here. God was I head over heels for that man. It was a perfect moment for me. I heard an engine roar and my head whipped around to see Christian riding a silver Carrere GT convertible. I was in complete awe (http://riverbendlaw .typepad. com/photos /uncategorized/ car4x.jpg just take out the spaces). I ran over to him as his smile got even wider. "Christian, I…I don't know what to say," I squealed as I kissed him. "What's this for?"

"It's a present," he grinned and got out of the car. I jumped in getting a feel for it.

"But it's not even my birthday," I said distantly as I felt the leather seats.

"I know but I wanted to get you something," he pointed out. "It's a gift from Tommy and me."

I looked at him curiously. "Tommy?"

"Yea, he helped me fix it up. It took forever!"

I turned the key to turn the ignition on. "Get in, and let's test this baby out."

Christian laughed and climbed in on the other side. We went through the country roads. I had to be going at least seventy-five, but I didn't care. This car was absolutely beautiful! Unfortunately, I had to drop Christian off at the docks so he could get to work. I decided, since I had nothing better to do, to go to the studio and see how everyone was doing.

I parked my amazing convertible next to Tommy's viper. I smiled because, compared to my car, Tommy's infamous viper was nothing. I walked into the lobby and saw Sadie talking to Kwest. I strolled near them. Sadie looked surprise to see me. "What are you doing here?" Sadie asked.

"Christian had to go to work. So, I decided to come here and just hang out." I replied.

"Well, you picked a good day," Kwest came in. "We're not really doing anything today."

"Good. Where's Tommy?" I asked noticing I hadn't seen him when I came in.

"Studio 2, mixing SME's latest single," Sadie pointed to the door. "You should hear it. It's killer!"

I smiled and thanked both of them. I walked into Studio 2 and saw Tommy with his headphones on. He was bobbing his head and concentrating really hard on mixing it. I couldn't help but notice how adorable he was when he was working hard on something. I stayed at the doorway for a while just watching him. He finally took off the headphones and the song filled the room.

_This is the story of girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the world  
__And while she looks so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her, when she smiles_

_Now, how many days in a year  
__She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
__And I can be so insincere  
__Making her promises never for real  
__As long as she stands there waiting  
__Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
__How many days disappear  
__When you look in the mirror, so how do you choose_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
__And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
__You never seem run out of things to say_

_This is the story of girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the world  
__And while she looks so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her, when she smiles_

_Now how many lovers would stay  
__Just to put up with this everyday and all day  
__How do we wind up this way  
__Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
__As long as we stand here waiting  
__Wearing the clothes of the soles that we choose  
__How do we get there today  
__When we're walking too far for the price of a shoe  
_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
__And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
__You never seem run out of things to say_

_This is the story of girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the world  
__And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
__I absolutely love her, when she smiles_

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
__And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
__You never seem run out of things to say_

_This is the story of girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the world  
__And while she looks so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of girl  
__A pretty face she hid from the world  
__And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
__I absolutely love her when she smiles_

I finally came in and sat down next to Tommy. He turned his head around looking surprise. I could tell this was the first time he had noticed me. His happy surprise features turned into confusion. He touched my jacket and suddenly I got uncomfortable. "Why are you wearing a jacket in the middle of summer?" Tommy asked.

"I get cold easily," I simply stated.

His eyebrows furrowed. I guess I didn't sound too convincing. Luckily, he let it drop and I started to help him mix the song. I hadn't hung out with Tommy for a long time. It was very refreshing. I told him some stories of Christian and I, and we reminisced about our past three, almost four years together.

Just to make him jealous, I told Tommy about my brand new car Christian got me. I told him that it made his viper look like a Toyota. He laughed when I said that and I laughed along with him. But then he shot back saying that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't of gotten it. I really missed this. Since Chris came into my life, there was a lot of things I missing out on, because I would spend most of it with him. Not that I mind. I loved spending every second with him, but I missed Tommy something awful. It started to get even hotter as the day went on.

I was in hospitality drinking a bottle of water to cool myself down. I couldn't take my jacket off though. Tommy came in and caught me fanning myself. He laughed as I jumped when he tapped me on the shoulder. "Just take the jacket off Jude," he demanded.

"Um, no, I'm fine," I said trying to think of a better excuse.

"Fine? You're sweating, and it's almost ninety degrees in here." He said and looked at me curiously.

I touched my forehead. I hadn't notice I was sweating. I faced away from him and pushed up one of my sleeves. You could still see the fingerprints. I closed my eyes and pushed the sleeve back down. "Jude?" Tommy asked, worry evident in his voice. I could hear his footsteps come closer.

'_Please don't, please don't! Don't come near me, please!' _I kept praying as Tommy touched my shoulder. I jumped and backed away. He stared at me. He looked scared and worried. I faced the floor. He took one step forward and I took one step back. One step forward; one step back. "What's wrong with you Jude!?" Tommy yelled.

"Nothing," I whispered. I even knew that was a lie. What _was_ wrong with me?

"Bull!" he yelled again and grabbed my shoulders. Oh, god! I closed my eyes waiting for an impact of a fist. I stood there, eyes closed, just waiting. When none came, I slowly opened my eyes. Tommy was still there, looking hurt. I was wondering what he was waiting for. He just shook his head, and walked away.

My eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't understand why he didn't hit me. I deserved to get hit. I was there, acting like a total fool to him, and I deserved to get hit. It felt weird, not to get punished for my idiotic behavior. The weird thing was, is that I didn't like it. I was hoping for him to "punish" me.

I drove home and laid down on my bed. Thoughts were swimming around my head. I took off my jacket and looked at the bruises again. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone. I called Tommy asking if I could come over. He said I could. I wrote a note to Christian and left it on the fridge. I made it to his house and knocked on the door. He let me in immediately.

I sat on the couch and Tommy sat beside me. I smiled at him but he didn't smile back. "Hi," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked bluntly.

My smile faded almost immediately. "I was just…wondering something," I replied. As soon I said that I regretted it.

"And what's that?" Tommy asked.

I looked down at the floor. I followed the lines in the wooden floor. What was I supposed to say? I was really wondering why he hadn't hit me. But I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't ask him. I tried to find every excuse I could. Tommy waited patiently. He was staring at me with worry in his eyes. I had really scared him that morning.

"Did I scare you?" I finally asked. That was a good replacement.

Tommy nodded. "You really did. You acted like…like I was going to hurt you or something." I looked up in his baby blue eyes. He looked into mine and then his face went into shock. "You thought I _was_ going to hurt you." That wasn't a question.

"I deserved it. Especially the way I was…" I started.

"Deserved it!?" Tommy shouted incredulously. "What would ever make you think you deserved it?"

I didn't answer. He was actually making me mad. Even though he didn't know it, he was insulting Christian. Of course I deserved it. I was being stupid, like always. "It was a bad idea to come here," I whispered and stood up. I walked to the door and Tommy followed.

"Jude, wait," he begged.

I opened the door and there stood Christian. There was me being stupid again. I shouldn't have even gone to Tommy's in the first place. I knew Christian would be mad. I ignored my better instincts.

I looked at Tommy over my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I have to go." I said before heading out the door with Christian. I drove my car and he drove his. We reached home.

I walked into the living room and stood there in the middle. Christian walked up to me and pushed me aside roughly. He ran his fingers through his ruffled hair. It looked like he was trying to calm himself down. I didn't say anything. I just waited to see what he was going to do to me tonight.

"Do you love Tommy?" Christian asked suddenly.

I looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Um, not any more than a brother," I answered a little confused.

He started to cry a little bit. "I feel like I'm losing you," he confessed.

I walked up to him. He could never lose me. "Of course not, Chris," I tried to reassure him.

He kissed me softly on the lips. I quickly kissed back and he pulled way. "If I ever lost you, I would kill myself."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I would never, and _could _never leave you."

"I love you, Jude."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, Christian."

* * *

Next chapter will be good for Jommy lovers...and it's the night Jude mentions in the prologue. So, again, it's going to be really hard for me to write. And my friend, who half this story is based on, would like to thank all of you for the support!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. Silence is Golden, Blood is Red

Alright. So who thought this was going to take a long time?? I sure did. But I found myself determined and I kept on writing putting the flashback in the back of my mind. so yay me!! I finally wrote it. This is a really intense chapter. It's not as intense as it was originally going to be. I left some parts out, because I want younger veiwers to read it too. But I hope that you still like it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Silence is Golden, Blood is Red

I waited impatiently with SME as Tommy was mixing their album together. Spiederman's leg was bouncing up and down and we were all holding hands in anticipation. I could tell Tommy was trying hard not to laugh at our behavior. I wanted Tommy to hurry up though. I had a specific time to get home and if I was late Christian would get upset. Finally the disk came out and Tommy handed it to Spied. "This is it dudes, our first CD," he whispered to us.

Suddenly we all screamed in happiness and got into a huddled and jumped. I was so proud of them. I invited Tommy to join us in our little group hug and instead he picked me up. I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder. "Spin her!" I heard Kyle yell.

"Oh god!" I shouted in fear. Tommy listened and started to spin me. I heard SME running out of the studio saying something about whipped cream. Tommy kept on spinning me. "Quincy, if you don't stop I'm going to vomit all over you."

He finally put me down on the couch and started to tickle me. I laughed hysterically and begged for mercy. Finally he stopped and we both laughed. My laughter died in my throat when I saw how close his face was to mine. I stared into those ice blue eyes and I couldn't help but drown in them.

Tommy tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and smiled. He smiled back. The feeling that I had running through my veins was something I hadn't felt in a long time with Tommy. I knew I should've moved or said something, but I didn't want to ruin the moment that we were having. Of course, we couldn't have these moments. I was with Christian, and I loved him so much. So why did I not think of anyone but Tommy at that time.

I could tell he was contemplating on what to do. I didn't know what he wanted to do, but I knew that both of us did not want to move from where we were right now. I didn't even care what time it was anymore. I picked up my hand tentatively, and caressed his cheek. He put his hand behind my head and slowly pulled my lips towards his.

Everything was happening as if it was in slow motion. I could see him closing his eyes. I saw his lips puckering in anticipation. I could feel my arms going around his neck. As much as I wanted to stop it, I couldn't. I closed my eyes waiting to feel his perfect lips on mine. I wanted it so much, even though I shouldn't have. Finally, our lips met and I took in a sharp breath as the sensation overcame me. Tommy pulled me closer to him as his soft lips massaged mine.

I laid back on the couch and pulled him on top of me by his collar. This kiss was completely amazing and I didn't want it to stop. My conscience was out of my mind and shut off. All I wanted at that moment was Tommy. My hands knotted in his dark hair and his hands rested on my waist. His lips found their way to my neck. I giggled when I felt his breath tickle my sensitive skin. I moaned when he bit the skin behind my earlobe.

I was so preoccupied by the situation I didn't hear a door open. I brought Tommy up to my lips again. I felt Tommy's hands going up my shirt about to reach my breasts. "Jude?" I heard a quiet voice.

I quickly broke away from Tommy and turned my head to the direction I heard the voice come from. My mouth became agape when I saw Christian standing there in shock with tears in his eyes. "Chris…" I tried, but couldn't find the words. I couldn't talk myself out of this at all.

Tommy got off of me not knowing what to say. He was mortified and I could feel my tears coming in my eyes. "I was just, coming by," Christian said looking at the floor. His face became red as more tears came down. "You were late. I guess…now I see why."

"Christian I-I'm sorry," was all I could choke out as my tears came down along with his.

"It was my fault," Tommy blurted out. "I kissed _her_."

"Yea," Christian sniffled. "But she kissed back." I looked at him not knowing what to say. "Jude, can we go home, now." I simply just nodded my head. He walked out and I looked at Tommy.

"I'm sorry, Jude," Tommy whispered.

I sniffled. "Not as sorry as I am." I could see Tommy's eyes fill with hurt when I said that. But I had betrayed Christian, and the hurt in his eyes was more unbearable. I couldn't take it. I walked out and went into Christian's car.

When we reached home, he locked the door and tears were coming down his face. He punched me and I almost fell to the floor. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Christian had taught me not to cry about things like this. He punched me again and I fell on the couch. He straddled me and started to choke me. "How could you do this to me, Jude!?" He yelled as his tears fell on my chest.

I couldn't breathe and I tried to struggle free. Just as I was about to pass out, he let go of my neck and threw me on the floor. He kicked me in the stomach. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked me, not really caring what the answer was. "Do you enjoy being punished?"

Christian wasn't crying anymore. His eyes were full of anger and fury. "Christian, I'm sorry," I cried out.

He kicked me in the ribs. He grabbed my throat again and threw me against the fireplace as it was on. I screamed out in pain as the metal burnt my back. I pushed off of it with my hands and it burnt them too. I stifled a scream and saw Christian going towards the kitchen. I regretted ever kissing Tommy. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I had betrayed my own fiancé.

Christian came back with a knife in his hands. My eyes widen in fear. "You're a stupid whore, Jude. You're a slut!" he yelled at me.

He was right. I was a slut. I closed my eyes as Christian lifted up my shirt and craved X's on my back. I put my hand over my mouth trying not to scream. I bit my palm hard putting my mind in another place. But I pushed myself out of my daydream though, thinking I needed this. I had to feel the pain and get what I deserved.

Christian put my shirt down and went down to my legs. After he was done he turned me over so that I was on my back. I cried out in pain as my back touched the floor. I looked at Christian and kept mouthing 'I'm sorry' to him. I tried to whisper it but I found my voice completely gone. Christian lifted up my shirt again and slid the blade across my stomach. I bit my lip harder and harder.

When he was done I could taste something warm and salty in my mouth. I licked my bottom lip and found that I had made it bleed. He punched me again and then threw the knife on the couch. I was breathing hard as the pain from my back was surging through my whole body. I couldn't take a breath. It was as if my lungs were refusing oxygen. I screamed a blood chilling scream and grabbed on to Christian's shirt. "Jude?" he asked, with genuine concern. I just kept screaming. I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe? "Jude, baby, hold on!" Christian shouted. Then, I felt myself slip into darkness.

I woke up hearing a beeping sound and soft sobbing. I fluttered my eyes open and the light blinded me. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes. I looked around and saw I was in a room painted light blue. I heard a gasp and turned my head to my left. I saw Christian leaning against the blue wall and looked at me in astonishment.

He smiled happily and hugged me. I was confused at what was happening. I didn't remember much. I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter. Then, a flood of scenes from that night rushed into my head and I flinched back from him. A doctor came in and looked up at Christian and me. "Ms. Harrison," he greeted happily with a smile. "It's great to see you awake. You've been out for two days." I raised my eyebrows. I was out for two days? "How do you feel?" I shrugged. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

I looked at Christian wondering if he had told the doctor that he had punished me for my stupid behavior. I just shook my head to be on the safe side. "You were in a car crash, dear," he said. My eyes widened. That was a lie. Christian had lied to him. "The car was in flames and burnt your back and hands pretty bad."

I looked down just now realizing that my hands were bandaged up. I hung my head and Christian kissed my forehead. "I am so sorry, honey," Christian apologized. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have bought you that car. It was too fast." I looked at Christian and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Now, Ms. Harrison I am going to ask you a couple of questions," The doctor stated. "What is your full name?" I was ready to answer but my mouth wouldn't open. I just stared at him. My eyes lowered to the floor and he looked at me in confusion. "Ms. Harrison, do you remember you're full name?" I nodded. "Then would you please answer me."

I still didn't say anything. It was as if I lost my voice entirely. "Answer the question, baby," Christian said softly. "Baby?" I looked at Christian and started to cry. He sat next to me on the bed and cradled me in his arms. "Dr. Jackson, what's wrong with her? Why can't she speak?"

"I'm sorry, son, I don't know. Please step out and I'll run some tests on her."

Christian nodded and stepped out. About two hours later I was able to be released. They gave me three bottles of pain killers. Dr. Jackson walked me out. I saw Christian, Sadie, SME, Kwest, and Tommy. Tommy ran up to me and I took two steps back. I looked at Christian pleading for him to come over. He got the hint and draped an arm around me. "It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "Tommy and I talked. We're cool." Christian turned his attention to Dr. Jackson. "What's the diagnostics Doctor?"

"Well, there's no medical reason why she is not talking," he replied. Tommy looked at Christian in confusion.

"She's not talking?" Tommy asked clearly befuddled. They both nodded at him.

"The psychologist said that from the tragic event that had happened, it could effect her mind; making her think she can't talk. Or, that it was so tragic, she just refuses to anymore. But I usually see it more in children who have lost parents, or woman who have been abused."

I stiffened when he used the word 'abuse.' Christian held me protectively to him. "Is there anything we can do to get her to talk?" he asked worried.

"I'm sorry, but she has to come out of this on her own. In the meantime, you can learn sign language, and communicate with her that way."

"Thank you Doctor."

He nodded and went back to his office. Everyone gathered around me. I was still bandaged up pretty bad, but since I had been healing for two days, they said I could go home. I felt trapped as everyone surrounded me. I wanted to get out and runaway. Finally, after Christian and I had convinced everyone I was okay I could breathe again.

Unfortunately, Christian said he had to go to work or he would get fired. I had to get a ride home with Tommy. I couldn't be with Tommy, right now. When Chris left, Tommy held out his hand. I just stared at it and then at him. He sighed and gestured me to follow him. I obliged and walked out of the hospital.

As I sat in his car I just stared out the window. I could tell he was glancing at me. He was scared to talk to me. I knew him all too well. "So, you won't talk?" Tommy asked.

I put my head down in shame. I felt embarrassed. I just couldn't talk though. My voice was gone. I shrugged and looked out the window again. "I know someone who knows a lot about sign language," he implied. I looked at him and smiled. "Her name is Mrs. Middleton. If I talk to her, she'll be willing to teach you." I smiled wider and nodded my head.

"Look, Jude, I'm sorry about before; at the studio," he started. I didn't look at him. I was scared too. "I have a confession to make. When we agreed to just stay friends, it broke my heart." If he only knew that I felt the same exact way. "I loved you then, and I still love you. Christian is one of my best friends, but when I looked into your eyes, I didn't think about anyone else but you. So, I just want to say, I'm sorry."

I nodded to him saying that I accepted his apology. For the next few months everyone, including Darius, learned sign language. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. I could actually have a conversation with someone now, and they knew what I was saying.

I was sitting at the studio talking-well, signing-to Tommy. "So, are you bummed that your tour got cancelled?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. _"Do you even have to ask?"_ I signed to him.

He laughed. "No, I guess not. How are you healing?"

"_Good, I guess. The doctors say my back will take a lot more time to heal than anything else." _I replied. I found out how they all thought I was in a car crash too. Christian was driving my car full speed down one of the country roads. He was driving towards a wall and jumped out before it hit. So my car was gone. Damn, I loved that car so much!

I saw Sadie coming in. "Hi, Jude," she greeted. "How are you?"

I shrugged. _"I'm doing a lot better," _I answered. Sadie looked at me strange. I had forgotten that she still had some learning to do with sign language. I slapped Tommy's arms lightly and pointed to Sadie.

"She says she's doing better," he translated for me

"Oh good," Sadie smiled. "I promise I'll get it down sooner or later.

"_It's okay,"_ I smiled. She knew what that meant. She smiled and walked out.

I got home two hours before Christian was supposed to be home. I went to the bedroom and looked at the full-length mirror. All I saw was a stupid slut who would cheat on her the man she loves.

I looked horrible. I had X's all over my legs. My face was still bruised badly. I took off my shirt. I had a huge scare from the bottom off my right breast to the end of my left hip. I looked at my back. I saw all the marks and the huge burnt mark covering most of my back. Then on my lower back, I had noticed something that I hadn't noticed before. There were the initials 'C.S.' carved. Christian had marked me. I was his and only his. And he made sure of that.

* * *

Now mind you, the sign language part, did not happen to me or my friend. But I have heard it happened to many people who have been abused...so I decided to put that in there. I thought it was pretty vital to know...well it's 98 degrees in Florida and i'm going to the beach tomorrow!! so see ya and please review!


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE::**

**IMPORTANT!!::**

Okay, that's it, I've had it. If I read about another person calling Jude stupid, then I am going to stop writing this story. The point of this story is not just to write a great story, but to get the message out there. To show you that the men and women who are are going through this and went through this AREN'T stupid!! I was almost in tears when I read that message because it took me years just to convince myself that I wasn't stupid. My friend who I'm writing half this story on came over today to see the reviews and she has something to say...

"Michelle": I was in an abusive relationship with "Christian" for two years thinking that I loved him with all my heart and I did. But I finally got out of it which gives you proof that I am not stupid. If you call Jude stupid, you call everyone who is and/or are being abused stupid. So, here's the deal. If Lydia (MyPassionateMusician) sees another message saying that Jude is stupid or something to imply it...I'm telling her to pull it. I gave her permission to write this because half of it is my story. So if Lydia calls me up and says so, I'm going to tell her to delete it. I would hate to tell her to do that, because it's a really good story, and she's an amazing writer...but it's not right. Here's the message we got...

From: Kds10 ()  
-------------------

Christian needs to get his ass kicked. Bad. And Jude is seriously sickening me with how stupid she's being. And she does not love Christian!  
-------------------

I agree with "Michele." This isn't just her story, it's also based on my story when I was abused, so if I get another comment like that, I'm not writing the story anymore. We want to make sure that this does not go to the ppl who have been supportive of us since the beginning! We really appreciate it!! But this is not a threat, it's a promise. So, please, no more!

MyPassionateMusician & "Michelle"


	12. Goodbye My Love

This is actualy the last chapter. I want to say thank you for everyone who wanted me to continue this story. Let me asurre you that I am not cutting it short because of what other people said. I am doing this because it's getting harder and harder to do it, and I'm working on two projects. One called Remember When, and Aftershocks...which will be the sequel to this story!! hehe!! I'm gonna leave some sneak peeks of it at the bottome. so please reveiw and i want oto say think you to ALL OF YOU(!!!!) for your support through all of this..you really helped me keep going!! Thank you so much!! I can't stress it enough!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Goodbye My Love

Why? Why was I here? I knew this would only get me in trouble. So, why was I here? I just looked at the door thinking someone would open it by chance. I shivered, though it was in the middle of summer. I was at Tommy's house and he was having a little party for SME. They had just returned from their first tour. I wanted to go. I wanted to go so bad, but Christian wouldn't let me. He said I would probably cheat on him with them, since I was such a whore.

So, like always, he beat me. He said I was stupid and worthless. Even if I wanted to I couldn't fight back. I was too weak. I didn't each much anymore because of him. I had to be perfect always. I had to be what he wanted me to be. After the beating, he went to bed and left me on the floor broken.

After a while, I finally got the courage to get up and I left. I didn't want to. I really didn't want to leave Christian alone, but I wanted to go to the party. Only when I finally looked in the mirror of my car, did I notice how awful I looked. I had a black eye, and it was becoming swollen. There was a slash on my face from Christian's ring when he had punched me. I looked down at my bare arms and saw the fingerprints. This was the first time I hadn't worn a jacket. My hair was a mess and you could actually see the fear still in my eyes.

Still, as bad as I looked, I walked to the front steps. I heard laughing and playing inside. The music was blaring and people were talking. I wanted to go in, but my body wouldn't move. I sighed in defeat thinking this was a worthless cause. I almost turned around when the door opened. It was Spiederman. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my cell out of my car," he announced over his shoulder. He turned around and the smile that he had just on his face was gone in less than two seconds. "Jude?" he asked fully concern.

He hurriedly let me through and everyone who was just talking and laughing stopped and stared at me in fear. I saw Wally turn off the music from the corner of my eye. Sadie, SME, Tommy, Jamie, Darius, and Portia were all there.

They wanted an explanation but I didn't know what to say. I knew I couldn't lie about this one. I wanted to, but there was no excuse. Tommy came towards me, but when he got too close I took a step back. "Who?" he asked sternly, even though he already knew the answer.

"_Christian," _I signed reluctantly. Anger filled up his veins and his face turned red.

"Christian hurt you!" Spiederman shouted outraged. Wally and Kyle got stiff.

"Oh, god, Jude!" Sadie cried and hugged me tight. "This has been happening all along hasn't it?"

I nodded my head silently. "What!?" Tommy yelled. "So, you mean to tell me that you were never in a car crash? That all those cuts and bruises was his doing!?"

I nodded again. Tommy, and SME were going out the door. I knew exactly what they were planning to do. They were going after Christian. I couldn't let them do that. I made Sadie let go of me. I grabbed Kyle's arm and shook my head furiously. "Please no," I mouthed to him.

"Jude this guy touched you!" Kyle shouted, surprised at my behavior. "You think we're just gonna sit back and do nothing about it?"

He shrugged me off and I could feel tears coming in my eyes. I don't know how it happened, but my voice finally came out. "No!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Jude, you just spoke," Darius said shocked. "After three months you just talked."

"Yea, because of Christian!" Tommy shouted. "That's it, we're going after him!"

I grabbed Tommy's arm. "No, please! You don't understand! I can't live without him! I need him! I don't care what he did, I still love him! I can't breathe without him! Please don't do this to me! I beg of you, don't go after him!"

Spiederman shook his head at me in disgust and they went after him anyway. The door slammed and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, Portia was shaking me to wake up. I looked up and saw Tommy, Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle looking at me. Wally helped me up and took me outside. I saw Christian laying there lifeless. Tears came into my eyes and I went to hug him. I felt someone grab my arm and lift me up. I hissed. They let go of my arm quickly. I turned to see Tommy looking at me. "After everything he did to you, you're going to go and hug him?" he asked me clearly disgusted.

"We want you to hit him," Wally informed me. My eyes went wide. "We want you to finally be able to hit him."

I shook my head. "She's not talking again," Spiederman said to the group. "C'mon Jude, you have to do this."

I shook my head again. "Jude, just do it," Kyle demanded. "You know he deserves it."

I turned around and cried into Tommy's chest. I could tell he was surprised at first, but, slowly, he snaked his arms around me. I hissed as his arms squeezed my sides. He pulled way and lifted up my shirt enough to see my ribs. They were completely black and blue. He shook his head and I could tell there were some tears of hate, anger, and worry in his eyes. "Call the ambulance," Tommy whispered to one of the guys as he rocked me back and forth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, we're back to where I started. At the hospital, looking at him. It's my fault he's there. It's my fault all of this happened. I could hardly look at him. Everyone is disappointed in the way I'm acting. What can I say? I love him, with all of my heart. We were supposed to get married, and now he's in the hospital, helpless.

I'm sitting on the chair next to his bed and I'm just staring at him. Tommy comes in with two cups of coffee. I smile at him as I take the hot coffee from his hands gratefully. "Can I be blunt for a minute?" he asks. I look at him and nod. "Why do you still love him?"

I laughed bitterly at that. "I don't know," I whisper. His eyes dance with happiness. I'm speaking again. "I always thought that the people who were abused were stupid. I though to myself 'how could it be so hard to leave someone who's hurting you?' I guess I got my answer when I met Christian."

Tommy nods not fully understand. "It's impossible to comprehend if you haven't been through it," I explain to him. "It's weird. I look at him, and I know that what he was doing was wrong. I know that he was abusing me. But I know that I still love him, and I would get back with him if I had the chance."

I take a sip at my coffee and sigh. Tommy gets the chair from the table and drags it next to me. "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner," Tommy apologizes to me.

I smile and shook my head. "No need to be sorry," I inform him. "I know exactly what needs to be done. When he wakes up," I pause. "I'm going to leave him. I don't know how, but I will."

"I'm proud of you, Jude."

"Don't be. The only reason I'm doing it is to protect him. I still love him and that's never going to change. But I can't see him like this anymore." I turn to Tommy. "And it's not fair to him either."

Tommy's eyes knitted together in confusion. "What's not fair to him? Jude, don't tell me you blame yourself." He demands.

I still think it was my fault. I know it's my fault. "No, it's not that," I lie. "I'm in love with someone else."

Tommy is about to smile and jump out his sit but he contains himself. "Can I be happy?"

I laugh and smile. He smiles at me and kisses me. "I love you too, Jude," he whispers.

It has been a week and Christian finally woke up. I walk into his room to tell him that I'm leaving him. Am I ready? Hell, no, but it has to be done. "Hi, sleepy beauty," I smile at him.

He smiles back. "Hi," Christian replies weakly. I feel a piece of my heart break.

"Christian," I start hesitantly, "I have to tell you something." Another piece of my heart breaks off.

"What's that baby?" he asks. I walk up to him and kiss him.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you, too." Another piece.

"But, I can't stay with you." Another one.

His eyes turn sad and confused. "W-what?" He stutters.

"I love you so much, but I can't stay with you. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Another.

"Because, I'm in love with someone else, and…" I pause. "And you abused me."

That was two pieces this time. "Jude, I never meant to be this way. Baby please, don't leave me."

His green eyes were pleading me to believe him, and to stay with him. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I kissed him again, more passionately. But there was something different in this kiss. This kiss was agonizingly painful. This was my goodbye kiss to him. I hate it. Four more pieces.

I walk to the door with tears in my eyes. I turn around and look at him. "Goodbye Jude," he says defeated.

Another piece. "Goodbye, my love" I whisper back. And another one. I walk out and shut the door.

Shatters! My heart shatters!

* * *

**Sneak Peek to Remember When (New Fanfic)::**

_Jude walked in the door of her two-story house and threw her keys on the side table. She exhaled loudly and ran a hand through her dark brown hair. She walked into the living and the lights were off. She was tired. She just came from a long day of shooting her new movie. It was around 7:00 at night and she just wanted to go to her bed and wrap herself in her blankets. She turned on the lights to the living room and almost had a heart attack when some familiar people jumped up and yelled surprised. Suddenly, she wasn't tired anymore._

_Jude smiled and put a hand over her heart. She saw Tommy, Sadie, SME, Darius, Jamie, Aiden, and Jada. Finally, in the middle of the circle she saw her husband Kwest, and her fourteen-year-old daughter Skye. She smiled as Kwest went up to her and kissed her. "Ew, mom, dad; do you have to do that in front of me? I already know how I was made. I don't need a demonstration," Skye said with a look in disgust._

_"Skye Anna Taylor," Jude said in shock. Skye shrugged and walked over to Aiden; her best friend. "What's all this for?"_

_"Well," Kwest started, "since you need to work tomorrow on your birthday, we decided to celebrate it a day earlier."_

_"Aww guys, thanks."_

_"Ready everyone?" Tommy asked the crowd as each head nodded. Jude looked at them suspiciously._

_"Happy birthday to…" everyone started to sing. _

_"Okay, guys, you know I hate that song," Jude said stopping all of them._

_"And that's exactly why it must be done," Tommy said. Jude's jaw dropped and she went over and hit him playfully._

_"Ow," Tommy said rubbing his arm. "Now is that anyway to treat the Godfather of your child?"_

_"When he's being a butthead, yea."_

_Everyone laughed. They all gathered in the dining room where there was dinner waiting. Jude smiled at Kwest and sat down next to him. Sadie sat next to her and Tommy across from them. Skye sat next to Aiden and Kwest eyed them like a father would. Jude slapped his leg. "What?" Kwest whispered._

_"Stop looking at him like you're going to attack him," She whispered back keeping a smile on her face. Skye and Aiden had gotten really close and Jude new it was only a matter of time before they would hook up. It would be Skye's first boyfriend and Kwest didn't like it. _

_Everyone started to eat and shared regular dinner conversations. Jude asked Sadie how was modeling doing and if her and her husband Kevin were doing well. Kevin and her three kids, Harry, Jake, and Christina, couldn't come because he promised them to take them camping. They sent their regards and even a present. Speed and Jude talked about how her first movie was going. It was a musical and Jude was having so much fun. Who knew she could sing and act? _

_Tommy and Kwest kept telling dirty jokes and Jada, Tommy's little sister, smacked them. Darius was saying how everything was going at G-Major and that his new artist was named Karrie and she was in love with Jude. Jude thought it was sweet and promised to meet her after the movie was done. Jude missed all of this. She missed hanging out with everyone at once with no fights and no problems. Ever since most them moved out of Toronto they hadn't really kept in touch as much as they all would like. _

_After dinner everyone went to the living room. They were all trying to avoid it, but someone brought it up. Someone brought up the past. "Remember the last time we all did this together?" Skye asked. Everyone looked at her. _

_"No," Aiden said jokingly. _

_Skye smacked him playfully. "You weren't part of the group then. But it has been a long time."_

_Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Sadie and Jude looked at each other remembering the first time they had done this little get together and laughed. The group looked at them curiously. "You remember?" Jude asked her older sister._

_"Of course, how could I forget?" Sadie giggled. _

_"What are you guys talking about?" Jada asked._

_"Well, before we even met Jada and before Skye was born, we had one of these," Sadie informed them. Suddenly the rest of the group laughed remembering._

_"I was only eighteen and I was actually dating Tommy at the time," Jude said. Skye looked at her with her wide golden-brown eyes. _

_"Not only that, but she was blonde," Wally said. _

_Skye looked at her mother and tilted her head. "I can't imagine it."_

_"So what happened?" Jada asked interested._

_Jude looked at Tommy and they both smiled. "Well…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sneak Peek to Aftershocks::**

_I laughed as Tommy carried me through the threshold. We had been married for two weeks and I was the happiest girl on earth. We had just bought our new house and he said that he always wanted to do this. I played along and he smiled proudly as let me down. I looked at our vacant house. It was stunning. _

_It had been three years since I had last seen Christian. I had repressed any memory I had with him in the back of my mind, pretending that it had never happened. Soon, I forgot all about it, and I was happy. I walked around the wood floor hearing my heels click each time I took a step. I smiled widely loving the bay window of the living room. I sat down at the window seat and looked out. _

_We lived in a beautiful neighborhood. It was the perfect place. Tommy came in with two boxes and the moving mans came in too, with the couch. I decided to help out a bit and grabbed some boxes that were left out in the driveway. About four hours later, we managed to get everything inside and the funiture to their rightful place. All that was needed to be done was unpack the boxes. We put the mattress on the living room floor for now._

_Tommy and I laid there looking up at the cieling talking and laughing. Tommy slowly inched towards me and kissed my cheek. I giggled a bit until he started to kiss my neck. I tensed up but he couldn't tell. I tried to control my breathing. I didn't want to show him that I was getting scared. Suddenly, out new installed phone rang. He sighed and pecked my lips before getting up. "Hello?" He answered. I tuned him out as I looked around our new house again._

_Why did I tense up? That shouldn't have happened. I didn't get why I was so scared all of a sudden. I hugged myself trying to think of why I reacted the way I did. I heard Tommy hang up the phone. "Jude, you're not going to believe this," Tommy said with a smile on his face._

_I looked at him curiously. "Sadie's pregnant!" He shouted excitedly. "Kwest just told me!"_

_"Oh, my god!" I squeled. _

_"Sadie's on her way over here to tell you, so act surprised, okay?" He asked. I nodded my head. Like on cue, the doorbell rang._

_I ran over to the door. I tried so hard to hold in my excitement. I opened the door and I smiled brightly at her. Soon, I coudn't hold it in anymore. I hugged her tightly. "Congratulations!" I squeled again. She pulled away and looked at me. "Oops," I whispered._

_"Can I use your phone?" Sadie aske politely. "I need to talk to my husband."_

_I nodded my head and let her pass through. Yep, this was going to be interesting._


End file.
